


Un Matin à Highgate Park

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, canard
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où John ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là au juste, Mycroft est Mycroft, et Sherlock... ma fois, Sherlock est Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Matin à Highgate Park

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit en 2010 pour l'anniversaire de lychee_ln.

John se demandait, et non pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait rencontré Sherlock, s’il n’avait pas subi un terrible accident. Après tout, il était peut-être en ce moment même allongé sur un lit d’hôpital, plongé dans un profond coma et toutes ces aventures incroyables et ces situations incongrues ne seraient que le fruit de son imagination. C’aurait peut-être été une explication rassurante, se disait-il en regardant Mycroft jeter des miettes de pain dans la mare.

L’unique canard de tout Highgate Park caqueta joyeusement en se précipitant sur le pain. John, qui ne savait toujours pas exactement ce qu’il faisait là, attendit patiemment.

« Comment se porte Sherlock ? » finit par demander Mycroft avec nonchalance. Comme si sa question était parfaitement innocente, une simple convention sociale. La moindre des choses lorsqu’on envoie sa secrétaire/assistante/agent secret pratiquement kidnapper un homme qui prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner à la terrasse d’un café.

Mycroft, tout comme son frère, quoique de façon un peu plus subtile, se pliait aux conventions sociales uniquement lorsque cela servait ses propres intérêts.

« Il va bien, » répondit simplement John, comme s’il avait le moindre espoir de clore le sujet aussi simplement.

Le regard vaguement amusé que lui lança Mycroft aurait levé toute illusion que John aurait pu avoir. L’homme jeta de nouvelles miettes de pain dans la mare, que le canard avala goulûment.

« L’automne arrive, » remarqua Mycroft avec une distraction feinte d’une intensité déconcertante. « Sherlock tend à oublier de changer de veste jusqu’au moment où il est trop engourdi par le froid pour pouvoir s’adonner à ses précieuses expériences. »

John soupira discrètement, bien que le rapide regard en coin de Mycroft lui indiqua qu’il n’avait pas été aussi discret qu’espéré.

« J’ai déjà ressorti son manteau de son armoire, » dit-il.

Il l’avait même pendu à la patère à côté de la veste plus légère de son colocataire. Cette technique s’était montrée très efficace au printemps, lorsque Sherlock continuait à se promener dans tout Londres avec son long manteau de laine alors qu’il faisait déjà presque vingt degrés.

« Vous êtes un colocataire très attentif, docteur Watson, » répondit Mycroft en lançant ses dernières miettes de pain à l’eau.

John ne répondit rien. Il fixa Mycroft aussi impassiblement que possible. Colocataire. C’était tout ce qu’il était aux yeux de Mycroft : le colocataire de Sherlock.

« Mon frère n’a pas pour habitude d’établir des liens sentimentaux avec les gens qui l’entourent, » déclara Mycoft sur un ton détaché. « Cela le rend très vulnérable, quoique bien sûr il refusera de l’admettre. Si vous veniez à lui briser le cœur, sachez qu’il n’y a aucun endroit sur cette planète où vous serez à l’abri de mon courroux. »

John, pris par surprise, s’étrangla en avalant sa salive. Il regarda d’un air éberlué Mycroft se lever et, sans rien ajouter, partir d’une démarche à la fois assurée et nonchalante.

Il resta là, ébahi, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d’autre tandis que les mots « il sait » tournaient dans sa tête en une ronde qui semblait sans fin.

Jusqu’à ce que quelque chose tire sur la jambe de son pantalon.

John baissa les yeux vers le canard à ses pieds. L’animal le regardait, l’air d’attendre quelque chose.

« Je n’ai pas de pain, » l’informa-t-il d’un ton désabusé. « Regarde. »

Il présenta ses paumes vides au palmipède, qui les examina avec attention avant de frotter sa tête contre les doigts de John. John n’était de loin pas un expert en oiseaux, mais il était à peu près certain que ce n’était pas là un comportement tout à fait normal chez un canard.

Il haussa les épaules et entreprit de caresser la tête et le cou de l’oiseau, qui caqueta et se frotta contre sa jambe.

« Est-ce que je dois prévenir Sherlock que son frère est au courant de notre relation ? » demanda John au canard en fronçant les sourcils. « Il s’en doute certainement déjà, et parviendra certainement à le déduire rien qu’en examinant mes vêtements et mes expressions faciales ou que sais-je encore. » 

Le canard, de façon tout sauf surprenante, ne répondit rien. John soupira.

« Quoiqu’il en soit, Mycroft n’a pas à s’inquiéter. Je compte bien faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour garder Sherlock. » Parfois, il craignait que ce ne soit Sherlock qui se lasse de lui, ou réalise soudainement que John n’avait rien de réellement digne de son intérêt. Mais ça, il n’était pas prêt à le dire à haute voix, pas même à un canard.

C’était une belle matinée pour le mois d’octobre, bien qu’un chouia fraiche, et John décida de rentrer chez lui à pied pour s’éclaircir la tête. Highgate Park n’était pas vraiment la porte à côté, mais l’exercice lui ferait sûrement du bien. Il se leva, et le canard recula de trois pas en caquetant furieusement contre ce changement de situation.

« Désolé mon vieux, mais moi j’y vais. »

Le canard le fixa en penchant la tête sur le côté. John l’ignora, sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et envoya un rapide texto à Sherlock pour que celui-ci ne s’inquiète pas de la longueur de son absence.

La réponse, quasi immédiate, le fit sourire.

_Ne laisse pas Mycroft t’impressionner avec ses grands airs. SH_

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et partit d’un bon pas en direction de l’entrée du parc. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de réaliser qu’il était suivi. Derrière lui, le canard marchait en se dandinant, les yeux fixés sur John. Le médecin se retourna, tenta de le chasser.

« Allez, ouste ! » fit-il avec de grands gestes. « Je n’ai rien à manger pour toi et je ne suis pas ta maman. Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Le canard continua de le fixer, caqueta une fois, et se dandina joyeusement d’un côté à l’autre. John, pour la énième fois de la journée, soupira et baissa les bras. Il se remit en route, tentant de son mieux d’ignorer le joyeux palmipède qui marchait derrière lui dans les rues de Londres.

« Tu sais, » finit-il par dire alors qu’ils approchaient enfin de Baker Street, « je ne peux pas te garantir que Sherlock ne t’utilisera pas pour toutes sortes d’expériences bizarres. »

Il jeta un coup d’œil au canard qui le regardait toujours d’un air béat.

Lorsqu’il pénétra dans l’appartement, il fut vite happé par de longues mains avides, plaqué contre un mur, et embrassé fougueusement.

‘Oh,’ se dit-il, ‘il est de cette humeur-là aujourd’hui !’ John approuvait avec enthousiasme, ses mains plongeant dans les boucles noires de son amant tandis qu’il répondait avidement au baiser.

Un caquètement indigné les fit sursauter tous les deux. John suivit le regard intrigué de Sherlock se poser sur l’oiseau qui s’agitait à leurs pieds.

« Je vois que tu as ramené avec toi un canard, » remarqua calmement le détective.

« Il m’a suivit depuis Highgate Park. C’est entièrement la faute de ton frère. »

« Mmh hmm, » acquiesçât distraitement Sherlock. « Tu penses qu’on peut le dresser ? »

Oui, se dit-il en observant son amant apprendre à un canard à lui apporter divers objets, il ne serait franchement pas étonné de découvrir qu’il était dans le coma. Sa vie était définitivement tout sauf normale.


End file.
